Second Chances Can Happen
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Alicia returns to Smallville. She's ready to tell Clark why she faked her own death and she's ready for a new start, and she wants people to really like her. Is she really cured? read on to find out.
1. Back in Smallville

Alicia's Return

Author: Angel2008-2009

Spoilers: CALicia fic

Summary : Alicia returns to Smallville alive and well but is she really cured this time? And do her and Clark get a Second chance?

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Smallville characters. No profit or fame isn't being made from these stories I write.

Authors note: if this story confuseses you, watch obsessed , and and unsafe and you will understand this story more.

Chap 1 Back in Smallville

Alicia Baker stepped off the bus near the Kent Farm. It had been months since she had been here. Last time she was here she had hurt Clark so much that she faked her own death. She was really sorry she let him down like she did. All she really wanted was for him to love her like she loved him. Alicia wanted a real boyfriend so badly.

After spending months in therapy and again in Belle Reeve, Alicia was back to normal well sort of. She still had her powers, but she didn't obsess over people anymore. Like her doctor told her "You cant make someone love you". And he had been right.

Alicia sighed as she walked up on the Kent's front porch. She hoped Clark was willing to see her. She had missed him so and she was ready to explain why she didn't really die.

Alicia rang the doorbell and waited . she heard laughter inside and then footsteps. Just then Clark opened the door carrying a little girl in his arms. "May I help you?" Alicia turned her head and smiled at him "Hi there Clark". Clark really looked surprised "Alicia? I thought you died. I found you in the barn." Just then the girl in Clark's arms dropped her bottle and cried. Alicia picked up the bottle and gave it to his little girl she assumed. "looks like you got your hands full, I can come back later". Says Alicia.

"no , stay Lucy and mom are out Grocery Shopping. It would be nice to have an old friend over". Said Clark he let Alicia in. 'Who's Lucy?" asked Alicia "She's my wife , we got married a 4 years ago." Said Clark nodding happily 'And I've got another kid coming along. This is my little girl named Kara". Alicia smiled at the little girl who was so cute and a toddler.

"hi there cutie". The little girl blushed and giggled. "She's cute and has blonde hair ". Said Alicia.

Clark smiled "Thanks she's also got her mom's set of lungs". Alica sat down "Does she have your abilities?"

Clark nodded "Yes, and there hard to control last week, she sat the kitchen on fire ". Alicia laughed "Sounds just like her dad, don't worry she'll learn to control them".

Clark smiled at her "Ok So how have you been? Where have you been all this time?" he asked. Alicia " well, all over really. I've been doing some sight seeing, and I'm living in New York now". "Why did you fake your own death?" clark asked. "I disappointed you big time Clark. I didn't feel like facing you or keep saying I'm sorry over and over. I just wanted you to be my boyfriend Clark". She finished.

Clark felt touched. "Alica I really wished I had felt the same I do but I don't". "I get that now, " said Alicia "It's just maybe had I not been so obsessed, maybe things would have turned out different".

Clark "Yeah maybe.. you were just trying too hard. Its ok to be friends with someone, even if you cant really have them."

"So your saying we can be friends?" Alicia asks hopefully "I don't see why not your cured and that's what matters. And you have never told anyone my secret".

"I promised you I'd never tell ". Said Alicia "And I am cured. I'm really sorry Chloe found out your secret I just thought everyone would think different of me once they knew about you and wouldn't be so quick to judge me. All I know is I wont try to kill anyone anymore and I'm no longer obsessed with you"

"That's good to hear Alicia . tell you what, how bout you stay for dinner, and get to meet my wife?" he asked

Alicia "I'd love to" she said

Should I continue? Send in those replies!


	2. Dinner with the Kents

Chap 2 Dinner at the Kents

Mrs Kent and Lucy arrived back with the groceries and a warm pizza. Martha stopped short when she saw Alicia and stood with bags of groceries "What is she doing here?" she demanded from Clark.

"Mom its ok Alicia says she is cured. I invited her to stay for dinner". He said.

Martha sat down the bags "Well as long as you want her here then its ok I suppose is it ok with you Lucy?" Lucy nods"oh yeah of course!" she greeted Alicia warmly "I'm Lucy Clark's wife "

Alicia wanted to scowl, her and Clark had been married once now he had gone and married someone else? She tried to put on a smile "nice to meet you too".

While away, Alicia had made up some papers that said her and Clark were legally still married . She had planned on telling him tonight about it.

But she quickly sat down and ate dinner. The news could wait until after dinner, she thought and frowned towards Clark's new wife. And she would soon be gone Alicia thought again after dinner Alicia spoke up "Mrs. Kent, how can Clark be married to her," she points to Lucy "When he's still legally married to me?" Alicia asked Martha's fork dropped in surprise. She glared towards Clark . Lucy had gasped too as well "I I'm really sorry but these came through the mail. Our marriage certificate too". She smiled at Clark.

Martha tried her best not to explode "Clark you said this marriage wasn't legal".

Clark was stunned he obviously didn't know what to do at this point. This meant he was legally married to two women and he would have to chose who he really wanted and divorce the other.

Lucy felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Clark married to someone else? How could he? She got up from the table. "I don't feel so good"

"Lucy wait!" Clark began but he couldn't stop her Lucy was already upstairs.


	3. Important Decisions

_Chapter 3 Decisions_

_Clark walked back inside completely stunned. He wasn't prepared for Alicia's return. And he especially wasn't prepared for this. Him being still legally married to Alicia could tear him and Lucy apart . And he didn't want that to happen he was so happy with Lucy. he knew what he could do his mom could give him advice he realized. "Clark you've got to choose one of them", Martha says. "i'd pick the one who makes you the happiest."_

_Clark nodded he then stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to Divorce Alicia. Lucy is the one good thing in my life right now and , I don't want to lose her." Martha simply smiled "Well then do it Clark. Tell Alicia it's over"._

_Meanwhile When Lucy reached the Hotel, she buried her face in her hands and cried. Why hadn't Clark told her that the marriage was legal? He once told her it wasnt legal. Then it occured to her that Alicia could have easily made the papers. But she knew even that sounded absurd._

_Lucy sighed she really thought she was the love of Clark's life. But she guessed she wasn't the only one. Suddenly Lucy began to feel pain sharp pain she'd never experience. She held her stomach and cried out Alicia stood over Lucy "Clark Kent can't be married to two wives", she said coldly. She then took out the knife. surprisingly, lucy's cut healed right then and there._

_Lucy yelped and tried to get away. When she turned around, Alicia was in her face again. "Your not escaping". said Alicia. Alicia grabbed her by the waist and stuck the knife to her throat. "Clark should have known better than to cheat on me I don't know what you are, your nothing like us". Lucy gulped terrified of what she might do._


	4. The Rescue

_Chapter 4 The Rescue_

_Just then Alicia felt a strong breeze as Lucy was choking and seeing spots, Superman appeared. "Alicia, drop the knife. ". said Superman. _

_"Not this time, Clark", she said "I just want us to be together, to be happy"._

_"We're not together Alicia, we never have been, and we never will be, I'm sorry if I lead you on, I'm Divorcing you Alicia, It's over and it's been over ever since you supposedly died"._

_"no! Your in love with me! We belong together!" she shrieked. Superman shot laser beams at the knife Alicia was holding. It made it hot and she yelped and threw the knife down startled. Alicia started to strangle Lucy with her bare hands. Superman reacted quickly and pulled Alicia off Lucy "It's over! ALicia accept and move on!" Clark shoved her and caught Lucy before she hit the floor_

_Lucy came to and found herself in Clark's arms. The spots were starting to dissapear "Clark", she said Lucy had never been so glad to see her husband. Even though she was furious at him, she knew that Clark would choose who he really wanted and that was her. _

_"it's okay lucy, I'm here". he said soothingly. scooping her up into his arms, he glared at Alicia "We'll deal with this tomorrow in the barn.. I'll have the papers ready"._

_Alicia only nodded she knew anything she said wouldn't bring Clark back to her now She had ruined everything._


	5. The Divorce

Chapter 5 The Divorce & making amends with Lucy

The next day Alicia walked into Clark's barn. He was alone and Lucy wasn't in site . Alicia walked up the steps excited thinking Clark had chosen her. But Clark sat on his sofa in his fortress of Solitude. he had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm here", said Alicia. "What did you want?"

Clark stood up and pulled out the papers. "Let's get this done and over with. It's over between us I know I should have made it clear before but you wouldn't listen. Please sign the papers Alicia so I can move on with my life." he handed her to them his signature had been signed already.

Alicia tried to be Civil "Okay Clark I'm really sorry things didn't work out". she said as she signed them "All I ever wanted was for you to love me and be my boyfriend."

"Well, You just tried to hard Alicia. You were obsessed over me and drove me and the others away". Clark said.

"I guess I did overdo it huh?" said Alicia then she laughed "All I can say is I'm truly sorry Clark."

Clark wanted so much to believe her but deep down , he knew he couldn't trust her ever ever again not after she had just tried to kill Lucy, him and his friends.

"Goodbye , Clark have a nice life". said Alicia after signing the papers she stepped down from the loft and left the barn.

Clark suddenly stopped her "Alicia wait". he said his voice carried over the barn.

Alicia stopped and looked at him "What, Clark?"

Clark walked down the steps and soon joined her. "I don't want us to leave on bad terms. Alicia, we can be friends still and write but you really need to keep your distance from here, and let me know how your doing. I may not be your husband anymore, but that doesn't mean I still don't care for you as a friend.Let me know how well things turn out for you". Clark gave her his email and home address."Oh and my advice is to get some real help this time".

Alicia smiled at him "Thanks Clark.I'm grateful despite all the mess I've caused that you still at least want to be friends. Then she left the barn.

Clark returned back to the house and found his wife sitting on the sofa watching tv, Kara had fallen asleep on his wife's lap and Lucy was playing with her blonde hair her mind deep in thought.

"What are you watching?" asked Clark sitting beside her and joining his family

"Some stupid Tv Drama", said Lucy barely not paying attention to the tv program.

Clark "Lucy, I am so sorry about what Alicia did earlier, I had no idea she was still sick. They must have not completely cured her in Belle Reeve. "

Lucy looked at him "It's okay Clark, I don't really blame you. The other marriage just took me by surprised is all. You never really talked about it all that much".

Clark looked at her "I'm really sorry. I thought the marriage wasn't legal. We had married in a Vegas

Chapel, and I didn't remember signing any legal papers or anything while I was under red kryptonite."

Lucy hugged him "I forgive you Clark. You wouldn't ever intentionally hurt me. And what happened long time ago was Alicia's fault, not yours".

Clark smiled "I'm so grateful to have a loving wife like you".

Lucy kissed him "And I'm so grateful to be the real Mrs. Kent, and that you only want to love me". The two kissed and watched a movie together.


	6. Asking for forgiveness

2 years later...

Alicia Baker hadn't spoken to Clark or his family and friends for a few years now. She had been focusing on slowly getting better, and trying not to obsess over Clark. Alicia even had began dating another guy named Brian, who was a young and handsome Doctor. The two had met in a therapy session when Alicia had attended and got along great.

Alicia thought about going to visit Clark again, but she thought it was best to keep her distance from him and his family. She had caused them too much pain, and didn't want to do it anymore. She now had her a full time job working as a receptionist at the Metropolis Hospital. That day, she relaxed on her front porch and decided to write Clark a letter. The two had promised to keep in touch in letters only as friends.

Dear Clark,

How are you? I hope this letter finds you doing well. I am doing fine and believe it or not, I have been seeing a therapist and I'm slowly getting better. I don't use my powers to try to kill people anymore. I use my abilities to do good. I am so sorry that while I was in Smallville, all I seemed to do was hurt you and your friends. All I was trying to do was fit in, and I guess I overdid it. I wish I had the chance to make amends with you and Lana but I'll only do it if you two will let me. Please tell Lana I am sorry that I tried to kill her, I was mentally sick then. And please tell her that I only ask for forgiveness, and not friendship. If she wants to try to be friends, that is up to her.

Also, my life has changed for the better. I am now dating a Doctor named Brian. I met him while attending therapy. I am also working as a full time receptionist at the Metropolis Hospital. My life is slowly coming together. I have stayed away from you for two years because I didn't want to cause anymore problems. Clark all I ever wanted was for you to like me, for your friends to like me, and I wish I could do things all over again differently if you and your friends would let me. ANyhow, I'll leave my address and phone number if you would like to meet up sometime to have coffee or to just talk.

P.S. I am also sorry for telling Chloe your secret. I just thought it would be better if everyone knew how special we both were.

Alicia sealed the letter into the envelope and mailed it into the mailbox. She sighed hoping Clark would respond. If he didn't, Alicia couldn't really blame him. She had really ruined things between them. Alicia then went to work.

Several days later, Clark found Alicia's letter in the mailbox. He was a bit surprised to hear from her from all this time. He opened the letter and began to slowly read it. It sounded like Alicia really was changing, but he found it hard to be completely able to trust her especially after what she tried to do to Lucy his own wife and tried to kill her too. Clark carefully read over the letter and he couldn't figure out what to do. He could ask his mother and Lucy for advice. But he knew they would totally be against it.

That night at Supper, Clark read the letter to his mother and to Lucy. "It sounds like she really has changed mom, and Lucy. I really would like to see her and how she is doing, but only as a friend and nothing more."

Martha paused for a second before responding "Wow, it does sound like she has changed, Clark. I think maybe having you as a friend, really made her see where she did go wrong, and she's trying to do better. I really hope that she has changed Clark. But people can also lie and say they have changed, when they really haven't changed at all. IF you want to contact her, it is fine with me. Just be really careful and remember what I said".

Clark nodded he then looked over at Lucy who was feeding their little girl Kara her supper. He knew Lucy would be kinda agaisnt the idea, considering Alicia had nearly tried to kill her last time. "What do you think, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy looked at Clark as he asked her a question. "I don't know Clark. What if your mom is right? What if she really hasn't changed and is lieing about it? Do you really want to take that chance and put your whole family at risk?" she asked worriedly.

Clark "I don't think I am putting our family at risk. I just want to see how Alicia is doing, and if it's possible see if we could make amends by just being friends and that's it. Alicia was sick when she tried killing you, Lucy. In the letter, it's clear she's not the same person that she was several years ago. All she wants is forgiveness

from everyone and a chance to start over and make amends". Clark finished.

Lucy thought long and hard over it "Okay Clark. She's welcomed to come over and visit you as a friend, but I'm not letting my guard down that easy. It won't be easy for me to trust her. "

Clark hugged Lucy "Believe me, I understand completely. I feel the same way about her. But, people can really change Lucy for the better we just have to try to see that in them." Lucy nodded and gave him a kiss "Alicia must be someone special Clark, if you like her as a friend".

Clark "She is a special friend, I just wished more of my friends could see her that way". After Clark hugged and kissed Lucy and played with Kara some, he began to write a letter in response to Alicia, and he hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake bringing her back into his life.

Thanks for a review. Please keep the reviews coming. I am so sorry for a late posting. I am still continueing this story, but I do need fresh ideas. If any of you have any ideas to offer, please do share them.


	7. Another chance at Friendship

Chapter 7 A new beginning

Alicia drove to Smallville in her car. It had been so long since she had been to Smallville. She smiled as she saw the welcome sign greeting her. Clark had written back to her inviting her to stay on the farm a few days and him and some of his friends were throwing her a Welcome home party. Alicia could feel this was a new beginning for her, and she was planning on not ruining it.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the Kent Farm. Clark, Lucy, Kara, Mrs K, and Chloe, and Lana was there and some other girl she didn't recognize, Lois Lane? Alicia met her briefly one time, and Lois hadn't exactly been friendly to her either. But maybe this time would be different. Maybe Alicia could make it right with all of them.

Alicia stepped out of the car and greeted everyone. She had her hair done , and was wearing a cream colored suit. She had just gotten off of work to drive up here to see her friends. And she hoped she looked professional. Everyone clapped and greeted her as she walked towards them reluctant at first. "Hi Everyone", she hugged Clark and his little girl. Then they went inside. Party food and drinks were everywhere, and Alicia appreciated the trouble they went through to welcome her.

They sat around and ate and talked. Alicia told them about her therapy session she went to for a few months. Then she told them about her new boyfriend, and new job. Everyone was impressed with how Alicia was taking on a new life.

While she was there, Alicia gave out gifts to everyone. When she came to Lana, she handed her the gift to her "Lana, I am once again so sorry I tried to kill you. I wasn't well back then, I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me and to give me a chance to be your friend. I won't mess things up".

Lana opened the gift. Inside the box was a beautiful friendship bracelet that Alicia made especially for her and a matching necklace. "It's beautiful Alicia. I do forgive you. You weren't yourself".

Alicia smiled "I wish I could go back and erase what I did to you guys. But, Unfortunately, I can't do that. All I can do is try to make things right, and hope others will forgive, and focus on the future".

Chloe looked at Alicia "Your doing a great thing Alicia don't ever forget that. The fact your here to make mends, is good enough for us. As for us, we should have took the time to get to know you more, besides just brushing you off and assuming the worst".

Lois sat next to Chloe and looked at Alicia "Chloe is right. We're just hoping you'd give us the chance to be your friends".

Alicia smiled glad that everyone was learning to accept her. "You guys are so great to me. I think we all deserve another chance to be friends with one another.".

"I second to that", said Clark "To Friendship", he held up his glass and the others did the same including Lucy.

"To Friendship", everyone said and clinked Glasses.

The End!


End file.
